


Brothers are by heart

by angelicrebels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Background castiel/dean - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Crowley is nice, Dean and Charlie are besties, Dean sucks at braiding but everyone still loves him, Hair Braiding, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki deserves to be loved, Mistrust, Mostly fluff though, Oneshot, Supportive Sam Winchester, This is fluff with a small bit of angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicrebels/pseuds/angelicrebels
Summary: Loki never had a good relationship with Thor. He always tried to be the perfect son, yet all he kept hearing was everyone saying he should be more like his older brother. Naturally, he's not much of a family guy. But what happens when two wayward brothers come across his path?





	Brothers are by heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hi yeah so I'm very soft for both the Winchesters and Loki so uh, here you go.
> 
> Warning this fic is terrible

Sometimes, life throws you in for an unexpected loop. Even Loki knew that much. What he hadn't expected was his enemy opening a god damn portal to another dimention. This doctor something really got on his nerves. He had tried to hold on to anything sturdy as to not fall into the gaping portal, bjt eventually it hadn't been much use. The bright hole sucked him right in and he could do anything to stop it from happening. Everything went black around the god of mischief, only giving him a brief moment to wonder where he'd end up.

~★~

The ground was cold and harsh when he hit it, making the demigod groan in pain. He didn't waste any time getting up and scoping out the area. He could be in hostile teritory after all. He dusted his clothes off with a noise of distaste and started walking. All he could see for now was forest and a few cabins. It looked an awful lot like Midgard, but he'd certainly hoped it wasn't. After his last encounter with his brother's team, he hadn't been very fond of the place at all. Yet... Even if this place gave off a similar look to Midgard, it's aura was different. There was something odd about the air. The god simply wandered through the forest until he found the nearest road, following along it. On his way he'd found out that this world weakened his magic greatly, much to his distaste. Yet, he kept going, hoping to find some sort of an awnser soon.

~★~

Meanwhile, while our antihero demigod was wandering around, the Winchesters and their favorite angel friend had caught a spike of something supernatural in the area. They knew this always lead to trouble so they decided to grab their gear and head out. baby's engine roared as Dean made her speed down the road. Nothing exciting had happened in a while and he was pretty giddy to get going again. Sam was calmly sitting next to him and Castiel sat in the backseat with his usual pokerface. with the angel's help, it didn't take them long to find the area of the energyspike. To Dean's dismay there was nothing much in the area, so they simply kept driving until they found a man in kinda.. Odd? Clothes wandering by the side of the road. Dean calmly strolled up next to the man and rolled his window down.

"Hey there pal, in need of a ride?" He asked, making Loki jump a bit. He hadn't really been paying attention. "Ah, yes. I do. That would be very kind of you." He said, getting in when Castiel opened the door for him. "so, where you headed?" Dean asked.

"Honestly? Anywhere with civilisation and a proper drink." The god sighed out.

~★~

After a long drive back to town, the four men stopped at a barand got out. Loki of course didn't have any money on him, so Dean decided the rounds would be on him. It took a while for Loki to loosen up a bit, but Sam's smart remarks, Castiel's confused glances and Dean's terrible humor made him feel quite nice. It all simply felt so... Normal. Human... Wait. Gross. He didn't want to be a stinky human. Sigh.

After a few drinks and hours of watching Dean hustle guys out of their money by playing pool, the gang decided to head back to motel. Well... they tried. They didn't get far.

Dean was calmly driving down the road when he heard that oh so disgustingly familiar 'hello, boys.' From the backseat. Fucker. It still made him jumo every time. He managed to regain control over his car just in time without crashing it. "The hell you want, Crowley?!" He yelled in frustration.

"Nothing from you, this time." Crowley replied with his thick accent. Dean could already hear the smirk in his voice. Smug bastard. The king of hell then turned to Loki. "This one though.. You lot do realize who you're sitting in a car with, right?" He asked, humming.

"Fine. I'll play your game. Who?" dean asked. Crowley glanced at Sam, knowing he'd immediately get the awnser. Dean and Castiel weren't the sharpest tools in the shed, like that emo song once said. "The one and only Loki. God of mischief. I don't know what he's doing here, because ours died millennia ago, but here we are." Crowley said, making Sam gape. The poor moose was at a total loss for words.

Loki simply sighed. Great. Now the fun was well and truly over.

~★~

After a long conversation of where Loki was from, what had happened and why he was hear, the Winchesters finally settled down. Loki's ears were ringing from all the yeling they'd done. They sounded like Thor and his friends on a bad day. Loki simply sighed and calmly explained that he had no harm to do, even after all Crowley's teasing about him being evil and wanting to join Lucifer's side. 

Castiel was pretty settled on being okay with Loki, seeing as the male hadn't done anything to prove otherwise yet, but the brothers were still pretty skeptical about him.

"Listen. I was fighting a man who possesses the power of time and space and he sent me here. It's not like I mind all that much. I hated my brother anyway and no one really cared for me, so this isn't much of a bother." He explained, the Winchesters just nodded. They'd give him a chance.

~★~

After a long while of Loki trying to prove his worth, showing his strength on hunts and providing Sam with help on his research, the Winchesters started the like the raven haired male more and more, he slowly became part of the group. Part of the family. It warmed Loki's heart to finally be part of something. To be loved and held dear by others. Something he never in his life had felt.

 Dean of course, had immediately settled into liking Loki after Charlie had approved of him. Comicbook nerd Charlie who could recite Loki's life story without blinking twice. Charlie who showed sympathy about thing's in Loki's life that no one else blinked twice about.

So, it goes without saying that Loki and Charlie got along very well. He definitely didn't mind when Charlie stayed over a lot. Or when Charlie and Dean teamed up to braid his and Sam's hair while Castiel watched them with that adoring look in his eyes. Charlie's braids were always neat, not a hair oit of place. Whereas Dean's braids were messy and all out of place. No one commented about it though, they all simply praised him for trying, hugs going all around. 

Yes, this was the life Loki was supposed to lead.

~★~

Years passed as Loki spent time with his new family, protecting them of evil and helping them defeat threats such as Michael and Lucifer. but, years passing also meant the humans amongst them getting older. And it was hard to keep up the promise of together forever when two didn't age along with the others. Castiel and Loki took care of their family until they were old, certain of having lived good lives. 

Then, they started going one by one. Dean had gotten a heart attack. The way he wished but never dared hope for he would die. He always thought it would be at the end of a blade or gun. Next was Charlie, who died peacefully in her sleep. The best death they could have wished for her. Last was poor Sammy, who's dementia got the best of him.

 

Loki and Castiel had spent their new lives taking care of their loved ones. Their loved ones who now lived on in heaven. Castiel had personally made sure none of their friends would get into hell by making an agreement with Crowley. Not that Crowley cared much. Even he knew the Winchesters didn't deserve hell.

And now, as Castiel and Loki were standing over their friends graves, they were smiling gently. They had been so happy. But now it was time to go. Because how could they be together forever if two of them were stuck down there?

 

Castiel gently took Loki's hand and stared up at the raven haired man. "Ready?"

 

"Ready." The demigod agreed as the angel spread his wings.

 

Both of them would be watching over their friends, even in the afterlife. Even in heaven. Castiel and Loki would keep their friends safe.

 

 

~end~


End file.
